jimmyneutronfandomcom-20200223-history
Journey to the Center of Carl
"Journey to the Center of Carl" is the first segment in the twelve episode of season one of The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius. Plot Jimmy is tired of going to school, and one morning before eating breakfast he reveals to Goddard that he has invented a Sick Patch that makes its wearer sick and if it is removed the person was wearing it becomes well again. When his parents come to wake him up, Jimmy puts on the patch to get himself sick. His mom refuses to take him to school and when she leaves to let him rest, Jimmy takes off the patch and has leisure time. That afternoon Jimmy gets homework from Carl and Sheen where he reveals his secret sick patch. Soon the word spreads out, and all the kids in class want to get patches from Jimmy unknown by their parents. In no time Ms. Fowl's classroom is completely empty much to Ms. Fowl's sadness, and Jimmy is having fun on a daily basis on leisure time. However as days fly by of sickness, Jimmy's plan backfires on him when his dad decides to home-school Jimmy in order to avoid missing any more education. The other kids' sick days are no better either as they undergo unusual and painful methods of treatment from their parents. * Cindy undergoes painful acupuncture with 678 needles. * Carl gets stuck in a plastic bubble by his father. * Libby gets stung by a wasp. * Sheen snorts pepper up his nose (which he actually enjoys). * Nick undergoes a leech treatment (but is unseen). After a few days of being annoyed by Hugh's poor and annoying home-schooling methods, Jimmy tries to take the patch off but he finds that over time his patch dissolves through his skin thus infecting his blood and all the other kids have the same outcomes. With everybody stuck being sick and annoyed by their parents trying to home-school them and get them well in painful ways, Jimmy discovers that the only way to get the kids back to normal is if he shrinks himself and Sheen and they both go inside Carl‘s body to extract 1 mitochondria from one of the germs that have spread in their bloodstreams. He first tries it on Carl and not long later the kids are better and ready to go back to school. However, in school, Carl and Jimmy exclaim to the other kids to run off to a sanctuary after being introduced by a new student who has a cold. Quotes *'Hugh': (Singing) Your hip bones connected to your bone next to it. That bones connected to your... Uh Jimmy what’s the bone in your knee? This one right here *'Jimmy': I can't take it anymore! It's time for this kid to get well. *'Hugh': Hey, get down, bend the knee, bend the knee, and touch the sky! (Phones Rings) *'Cindy': Your sick patch dissolved into my skin, Nerdtron! *'Sheen': Jimmy, my patch pulled a Houdini! *'Libby': Cure me or face the consequences! *'Carl': I don't wanna be a bubble boy! *'Jimmy': Okay, okay, settle down! I can fix it! Carl, Sheen, sneak out and meet me in the you-know-what. *'Jimmy': We've reached our destination... sniffs the stomach. *'Sheen': toys in the stomach acid Man. sniffs Carl eats a lot of junk, doesn't he? Hey, Carl! You're supposed to play with the toys in The Silly Meals, not eat 'em! *'Carl': I know, but they always look so colorful and chewy! *'Jimmy': That germ has to be around here somewhere. Be careful of those gas bubbles Sheen. You don't wanna get trapped in one... *'Sheen': Hey get me outta here! *'Jimmy': There's a germ! I have to extract the mitochondria before it gets away! (Jimmy grabs the germ and the germ starts shrieking) I have a very bad feeling about this. (More germs approach Jimmy growling) Germ attack! *'Sheen': I saw that movie! The act was better than I expected. I gave it a thumbs up! *'Jimmy': Sheen, you have to distract the other germs while I get the mitochondria out! *'Sheen': Okay, but I better get some kind of reward for this. Hey, germs! Over here! Looky! Looky! (the germs stop growling, look at Sheen for a brief moment then continue approaching Jimmy growling) *'Jimmy': Sheen! Start crying! *'Sheen': How am I supposed to cry right now? I don't cry, I'm a man! *'Jimmy': Pretend that Ultra Lord just got canceled! *'Sheen': sobs WHY IS THE WORLD SO CRUEL?!!! *'Jimmy': I got the mitochondria! Let's blow this pop stand! *'Sheen': How do we get out of here? *'Jimmy': Through the nearest exit! *'Sheen': Do you have a plan B perhaps? *'Jimmy': We can always pull a Pinocchio! *'Sheen': We're gonna turn into puppets? Cool! *'Jimmy': No, but if we had something to make Carl sneeze like the whale in "Pinocchio" we'd get out! *'Sheen': Like my dad always says, "When it's out, break out the pepper!". *'Carl': Ah, ah. *'Jimmy': Prepare for bodily ejection at hyper sneeze speed! *'Carl': Jimmy told me not to sneeze! Must fight it, fight it, losing! (sneezes very hard). *Jimmy and Sheen screaming *'Carl': Did you guys bring me a souvenir? *'Jimmy': Now I can cure everybody and we can go back to school! *'Sheen': Uh! Can I take a shower first? *'Jimmy': I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm glad to be back in school. *'Libby': I'm never getting sick again! That wasp sting really hurt! *'Cindy': One little sting? Try 678 needles and then talk to me about pain! *'Nick': (scared) No more leeches mama, no more leeches mama, no more leeches mama! *'Miss Fowl': It's so good to have you all back! Now I'd like you to meet a new student! Please give a nice warm friendly welcome to Yentl Marmelstein! *[[Yentl Marmelstein|'Yentl Marmelstein']]: Hi I... (sneezes) Oh sorry. I have a cold. *'Students': NOOOO! *'Libby': Keep her away from us! *'Sheen': Unclean, unclean! *'Carl': Sanctuary, sanctuary! *'Jimmy': Run for your life! *(everyone runs out of the room screaming) *'Miss Fowl': I think they like you! Trivia *The name of the episode was based on the title of the book and the movie, A Journey to the Center of the Earth. *When Jimmy becomes sick, his voice sounds like it did in the movie, pilot, and shorts. *The germs seen in this episode are seen again as cameos in the episode "Win, Lose, and Kaboom!" *This alludes to "Fantastic Voyage" and "Innerspace (1987)" *Jimmy's pretending to be sick is similar to what Ferris Bueller did in "Ferris Beuller's Day Off", minus the sick patch. *Carl reveals that he eats toys because they are colorful and chewy. *Viruses do not have mitochondria, but considering the fact that these viruses are immune to the body's natural defenses, Jimmy could have genetically engineered mitochondria into the virus. *This is the second of the four times Cindy wears a swimsuit. *Monstro the Whale from Pinocchio is mentioned by Jimmy. *The book Sick Day is based on this episode. *In the book, Hugh makes Jimmy drink a disgusting homemade health shake. *Sheen made some impressions to The Shining, The Terminator, Looney Tunes, and Taxi. Goofs * While Carl is shown in the plastic bubble, his sick patch is missing. * Cindy says she had 678 needles for her acupuncture, but when Mrs. Vortex is giving her the treatment she said there were 678 needles to go, giving her at least 679 needles. Gallery Bathing_Suit_Cindy.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 1